Love and Snow
by 61394
Summary: A challenge by FeralG3 Roy Takamoto is entering his third high school in two years can he find a way not to get into fights with people who annoy him and maybe find love along the way Snow White/OC High School AU Disney Easter eggs aplenty all await you in Love and Snow


Hello readers from earth infinity and beyond I am 61394 and this is a request story requested by FeralG3 it's an AU of Disney Princesses in a modern setting

Kind of like Descendants but with no Purple haired Dove Camerons or Kenny Ortega musical numbers

anyways without further ado let's get on with the show

**Warning due to a learning disability I have my brain overlooks punctuation if this is a turn off for you than feel free to click the back button people who leave reviews pointing out the lack of punctuation take the risk of being banned **

**you have been warned **

**enjoy the story**

* * *

**61394**

**proudly presents**

**Love and Snow**

"I'm sorry to say this Mr. and Mrs. Takamoto but we've warned young Roy about our schools no tolerance policy towards violence in the past" the principal said to the older asian couple sitting across from him in between the two was a tall teenager about fifteen with close cropped black hair his name was Roy Takamoto and he had just been expelled from high school

for the third time since freshman year

"What are our options going forward than" Roy's mother asked "Roy needs a education"

The principal nodded "there is one last public school in the district should he fail to get a diploma from there I would look into options such as online education or _reform school_"

Roy and his parents stood up Roy's father shook the principals hand before they stood up and left Lillian D Memorial high school

* * *

"How can you be so stupid" Roy's father yelled at him in his home office his mother had left the room a minute ago to speak to Roy's new principal on the phone

"Your lucky that other boys family isn't pressing charges against you" he continued yelling "or it wouldn't be a new school you'd be going to it'd be the courthouse"

the anger leaving Roy's father he stepped backwards nearly falling back into his office chair "why couldn't you have just got a teacher why did _you _have to step in yourself"

Roy was about to answer when a his father held up "don't answer that I already know the answer your just like your grandfather you can't help yourself can you"

Roy and his father looked to a picture of an old man on his fathers desk the old man grinning at the camera as he held up a gold medal his other arm wrapped around the shoulders of a five year old Roy

Roy's grandfather Walt was a Japanese Immigrant who became a famous professional fighter even competing in the Olympics when he was twenty four he was often called the Mozart of Martial Arts for his ability to master various martial arts and come out on top in fact Roy's parents met when his Grandpa had taken his dad to a martial arts tournament in China

"Would Grandpa have done the same thing" Roy asked

Roy's father let out a short laugh "If your Grandfather had been the one to catch that boy putting his hands up a girls skirt he would have sent him to the hospital"

* * *

Roy adjusted the straps of his backpack as he sat in the passenger seat of his mom's car "have a good day son and please" Roy's mother said "please keep your temper in check"

Roy looked back at his mother "I will Māmā" Roy said kissing his mother on the cheek before he stepped out of the car stepping towards Elias High School planning to keep to himself and not draw attention to himself for two years how hard could that be Roy thought before he felt something or more specifically someone bump into his shoulder

"Oh excuse me" a girls voice said quietly Roy looked down to see a girl with short black hair wearing a blue sweater and a long yellow skirt Roy shook his head

"Hey it's no problem I wasn't watching where I was going" Roy said holding out his hand "I'm Roy Takamoto"

"I'm Snow White" the girl said with a blush Roy tried and failed not to laugh "I know I know like the fairy tale" Snow said "you get used to the jokes after a while" she said with a light glare

Roy shook his head "I won't make jokes I promise" Roy said holding up his hands in surrender

Snow nodded "well OK I have to go to homeroom it was nice meeting you Roy"

Snow walked off Roy looked back at her for a second "nice meeting you too" Roy said before walking off to his first class

* * *

High School it's pretty much the same sure there are some differences but they're minor like the mascot is an old great dane named Scooby who sleeps in the principals office when he's not at pep rallies or football games or that pizza was only served on Wednesdays high schools across the country were pretty much the same

at least the outdoor cafeteria was a change of pace

Roy thought as he picked at his ratatouille it might be nice to have a friend but how soon until they learned about his record it'd be better if he kept to himself he hadn't been really close to anyone since middle school he wondered where those guys were

and if they were still together he had fifty bucks riding on that answer however unlikely he was ever going to hear it he had a better chance of seeing a talking crab with a Jamaican accent

"Roy" a familiar voice said "is that you" Roy looked up and saw a red haired girl with brown eyes in a purple top green jeans and teal colored flats

"Ariel" Roy said in surprise wondering if he should be looking out for Jamaican crustaceans as she hugged him "it feels like it's been forever" she said finally letting him go "How've you been I didn't know you were going to school here"

Roy nodded "yeah I was redistricted here" Roy said not quite lying but not being all that honest either but luckily Ariel didn't notice "well it's great to see you and I know Eric will feel the same"

"you guys are still together" Roy asked Ariel nodded "yeah why wouldn't we be" Ariel asked confused before punching him in the arm Roy winced despite being a foot smaller a punch from Ariel Anderson felt like a shot from a cannon

"you and your dad bet on us didn't you" Ariel accused Roy nodded "hey in my defense I was rooting for you guys"

Ariel rolled her eyes "that makes it a little better at least but don't start making bets on when we get married or anything crazy like that"

"as long as I get an invite to the wedding" Ariel held up her fist in warning Roy held up his hands in surrender "I won't I promise" Ariel put her hands down "good now come on there's room at our usual table"

Roy nodded following after his old middle school friend

* * *

After sitting down at Ariel's table Roy met Ariel's friends Belle an exchange student from France who for the whole lunch period didn't take her nose out of a book and Ella a blonde girl who for some reason everyone called her Cindy since something that happened in Freshman year that Ariel told me would take too long to explain and one other familiar face the girl that Roy had bumped into before his first class Snow

Eric wasn't there today because he had a dentist appointment and one other friend who was serving a lunch detention for something

"So Roy" Snow asked nervously "how do you like it here" Roy shrugged "what's there to say it's high school same old pencils same old books same old teachers dirty looks"

Snow Ariel and Cindy giggled at Roy's joke Roy and his friends old and new ate their lunch

* * *

Final bell had rung

Roy was walking through the halls when he saw something that made his blood begin to boil a guy with black hair and clearly more muscles than common sense in a Letterman jacket was cornering Belle against a locker and judging by the look on her face she wasn't comfortable being around the guy or maybe it was just the gallon of aftershave the guy was wearing

Roy's nose wrinkled he could smell the guy from here

"Come on Belle just one date" the guy said "don't you think playing hard to get is getting a little old"

Belle shook her head pushing him back "it's not playing hard to get I'm not interested in dating you Gaston"

Roy put a hand on the guy's Letterman jacket Gaston turned to him "didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your women especially when they say no" Roy squeezed on a pressure point on Gaston's shoulder Gaston let out a small yelp of pain as Roy applied more pressure

"You don't seem too bright Gaston so I'm going to use the little words" Roy said "Belle is my friend she doesn't want to be your friend if you go near her I'll break you like a toothpick you got that"

Gaston nodded with gritted teeth "yeah I got it"

Roy let go of Gaston pushing him away from him the jock growled "your going to regret this"

Belle smiled at Roy "Merci beaucoup Roy Gaston has been bothering me since I've come to America"

Roy nodded "what are friends for"

* * *

Two weeks later Roy had settled in at his new school spending time with Eric Ariel and their friends Roy also did his best to keep his promise he made to his parents and keep his temper under control and not get into fights

no matter how much he wanted to punch some people the day after he stopped Gaston he met David Florian the captain of the football team David approached him about hanging out with him and his friends maybe getting him a spot on the football team so long as he didn't mess with the other members of the football team _like _Gaston

Roy told him that he would rather lick a manhole cover and walked away from the fuming football captain now it seemed like everywhere Roy went David or one of his pigskin throwing minions were trying to get under his skin to make him **mad **by either messing with him or one of his friends

Roy had been so annoyed yesterday that he'd almost kicked the head off that red dragon figure his mom kept in the backyard it's a good thing it didn't break or he would have been in so much trouble

Roy saw David with his arm around a red haired cheerleader David saw him and smirked Roy took a deep breath and walked away

"Rough day" Roy looked to see Eric walking towards him handing him a coffee Roy nodded gratefully taking a sip of the hot coffee "thanks I needed that David's over there with that one red head cheerleader Anna Annie Amy what's her name"

"Anastasia" Eric answered Roy nodded "yeah her I swear the guy drives me crazy it's like he's daring me to punch him after I stopped that moose with hair gel Gaston from messing with Belle"

"at least Gaston has enough common sense not to try that again" Eric said with a grin "and you have enough sense not to get into another fist fight"

Roy looked away from Eric guiltily last month he had told Eric and the others about his expulsions and how this was the last school in the district that would let him in at first Ariel and the others were upset that he had kept such a big secret from him the only one at first he had thought he had lost his friends but the next day Snow had come over with an apple pie she had baked to share

the crust was burnt and the apples were sour but to Roy it was the best thing he had ever eaten

"He wouldn't be so irritating if I had some outlet for my temper"

Eric looked scratched his chin and hummed "oh no" Roy said "I know what your thinking of something"

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Eric said with a small smile trying to look innocent

"It is the last time you thought of something was homecoming 8th grade when you dyed the football uniforms pink and convinced me to come along with you"

Eric laughed "well David would look good in pink" Roy tried not to laugh at the imagery of the football playing nuisance in bubblegum pink but Roy couldn't let Eric distract him from whatever sneaky thing he was planning

"Eric whatever it is don't do it I can't get in trouble again" Roy pleaded

"And you won't" Eric assured "we won't even be at school when we do it just meet me at my house an hour after school you'll like what I've got planned"

* * *

Roy walked down into Eric's basement the scent of old carpets and salt and vinegar potato chips made Roy nostalgic thinking back to those good old days in middle school when he would spend hours down here with Eric and Ariel playing video games and studying

Or at least Roy studied Eric spent most of the time staring at Ariel it used to drive Roy crazy Ariel must have gotten tired of it too since by December she finally grabbed Eric by the collar and kissed him the two had been together ever since

Good god Roy was starting to sound like an old man

Roy stepped down but instead of the threadbare carpet he remembered it was a mat like the ones from gym class there stretching on the mats was Mulan Na Wen one of Eric's and Ariel's friends who Roy hadn't met yet because the girl was either in detention or at her job at her parents steak house

"Hey Roy glad you could make it" Eric said with a grin Roy looked between Eric and Mulan

"Eric what's going on" Roy asked still not completely sure what his friend was up to

Eric grinned slapping Roy on the back "it's easy pal you need a way to deal with your aggression that isn't punching Florian in his perfect white teeth Mulan here has wanted a chance to fight you since she learned about you and your Grandpa so welcome to fight club"

Roy looked at Mulan and really looked at her the lean powerful leg muscles hidden under her blue sweat pants the callouses on her hands the determined look in her coal black eyes as she looked at him not as a piece of meat like some girls at school did when they thought Roy wasn't looking but like a fighter psyching herself up before a fight

Roy stepped onto the mat bowing to Mulan entering a stance Mulan did the same

Eric stepped between them with his arm held high "Hajime" Eric called

Leaping back as Roy and Mulan leapt at each other Mulan aiming a palm strike at his chest Roy blocked stepping to the side Roy aimed a round kick at her ribs Mulan blocked with the back of her fist hitting Roy in the face with a hook punch that had him making out with the mat

Roy pushed himself up looking to see Mulan wiping the sweat off her face Mulan held her fist out "good fight" she said

Roy looked at Mulan's outstretched fist before meeting it with his own

"Good fight"

Mulan grinned "wanna fight again"

* * *

Roy and Mulan continued to have their weekly 'Fight Club' meeting every Thursday although they had to have it at Roy's house after a very heated spar where Mulan had given Roy a black eye that made him look like he was half Panda

But today wasn't Thursday and Roy was spending time with friends who didn't like punching and kicking each other

Roy was covered in sweat as he bounced a basketball in the park Eric in front of him Roy backed up picking up the ball he took a shot the ball flying towards the basket only to be snatched out of the air by Ariel who passed it to her boyfriend Eric zipped past him Mulan tried to steal the ball but Eric tossed the ball over her head catching it before Mulan could make a move for it taking a shot the ball flew into the net bouncing on the concrete

Mulan walked over to Roy "we're both black belts but put Eric Barnes on a basketball court he's suddenly Captain Freaking America" Mulan complained wiping the sweat off her eyes

Roy shrugged "one of life's great mysteries I suppose" Roy said looking past Mulan to see Snow sitting under a tree with Cindy and Belle Roy felt someone poke him in the ribs

"Go talk to her dumdum" Mulan said Roy looked down at Mulan wide-eyed "I have no idea what your talking about"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggghhhhttttt" Mulan drawled out sarcastically "and I'm a boy"

Roy sighed "am I that obvious" Mulan shook his head "no not really but you don't spend weeks sparring with someone without figuring out how they think"

Mulan pushed Roy forward slightly "go talk to her"

Roy didn't say anything deciding to go through with it after all what was the worst that could happen from asking Snow White on a date

* * *

Roy sat down next to Snow "Hey"

Snow looked up surprised and was that a blush on her cheeks "oh Roy are you done playing basketball"

Roy shook his head "no just taking a little break" Roy said looking at Snow she looked really great today wearing a blue sweatshirt with black jeans a matching choker around her neck with red sneakers yellow socks peeking out

"You know Snow _did I mention_ that you look really pretty today but there's a time when a girl looks even prettier" Snow curiously raised a brow a small smile on her face did Roy mention that she looked really pretty today

"Oh don't leave us in suspense Roy" Cindy said "when does a girl look her prettiest"

"Oui Roy we are most curious"

Roy and Snow blushed looking away from each other

"Could you give us some privacy" Roy asked Cindy and Belle looked at each other sharing a look before they stood up and went over to talk to Eric and Ariel

"So Roy you were saying" Snow asked

Roy nodded "so anyway I think you would look great at dinnertime if that is you'd like to join me" Roy asked leaving it all on the court even if he wasn't technically on a basketball court right now he asked the girl he liked out on a date now he might as well wait for the inevitable rejection

"All right" Snow said Roy winced about to apologize for bothering her when his brain registered her answer "Snow did you say yes"

Snow nodded "I did" Roy cheered standing up he leaped through the air doing a back flip shouting "yahoo"

"Hey Roy" Eric shouted "stop making time with your girlfriend and come back to the game"

Roy and Snow blushed before Roy smiled nervously at Snow "so Friday at seven"

Snow nodded "sounds good"

Roy grinned before running back to the court Roy had a feeling with Snow cheering him on Eric and Ariel wouldn't stand a chance

* * *

Roy and Snow were walking hand in hand down the hall on their way to the cafeteria when Roy saw something that made his blood boil he saw David pinning a freshman up against the lockers

Roy whispered something to Snow before walking over to the football player "I thought I made it clear to Gaston" Roy warned prying Davids hands off the kid "you mess with my friends you mess with me David"

David grit his teeth the guy might look handsome to every girl in this school even his own girlfriend admitted she thought he was cute in middle school with his tousled brown hair and dark eyes

"nice try but that kid wasn't your friend" David said pushing Roy against the locker David was strong but Roy wasn't some puny little freshman that hadn't gone through puberty yet he was tougher Roy stood his ground pushing back

"How about I make it more clear any kid who you'd think to bully is my friend messing with them is like messing with me" Roy pushed back "and I don't like when people mess with me i fight back" Roy said "with one exception"

David smirk grew he probably thought he won the fight before it even started "what's that"

Roy pointed behind him David turned to see Snow with their science teacher Dr. Doofenshmirtz "that I have a beautiful girlfriend who can get a teacher for me"

"I think you should come with me Mr. Florian Principal Barbera will want to hear about this"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz took David down the hall towards the Principals office David looked back at Roy his eyes full of anger and a need for revenge Roy just waved him off putting an arm around Snow's waist and walked with his beautiful girlfriend to get so barely edible cafeteria food

life couldn't get better than this

* * *

Winter break is almost here the longest that Roy has been in the same school since 9th grade Roy thought as he tried to tie the tie around his neck Roy could break boards with his hands but was being beaten by a Windsor knot

"Here" Roy's dad said putting him out of his misery "let me" Roy moved his hands away from his neck as he tied the tie when his dad was done Roy looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror he was wearing one of his grandfathers old suits with a red tie written on the tie in black thread was 名誉 the kanji for honor a red pocket square in his breast pocket

Roy still had no idea what the point of it was but it looked good with the rest of his suit so he left it alone Roy walked downstairs where his mom was waiting with a camera talking with Eric and Ariel but his attention soon turned to the goddess in the blue off the shoulder dress with yellow sparkles the black choker on her neck

Roy's dad tapped him on the shoulder "stop staring and go compliment your girlfriend son" he advised

Good advice dad Roy thought numbly walking down the stairs walking over to Snow when she saw him she blushed a smile on her face that made Roy's heart skip a beat

"You look beautiful" Roy said

"and it's not even midnight" Snow said Roy was confused for a minute before he remembered Cindy's teasing from when he asked Snow out the first time "you look beautiful too Roy" Roy said thanks before his mom started ordering them to get ready for pictures

posing them couple by couple boys only girls only silly faces any arrangement Roy's mom could think of to take up space in her camera's memory card but thankfully Roy's dad intervened after five minutes and they all got into Eric's car heading to Mulans parents restaurant for dinner before they went to the winter formal

Why there ant not somewhere fancier like Gusteau's

two words

**Free**

**Food**

Roy stepped out of the passenger seat walking to the back he opened the door for Snow next to her Ariel smiled "what a gentleman Roy" she said before looking at Eric "how come you never open the door for me"

"because you always jump out of the car like it's on fire" Eric replied Ariel huffed before Eric kissed her on the cheek Ariel smiled grabbing her boyfriend and kissing him on the lips after a minute of waiting for Eric and Ariel to resurface the four teenagers were walking across the parking lot towards the restaurant

"You" someone yelled at them "you ruined my life"

Roy turned to see Derek walking towards them Roy pushed Snow behind him and stepped up to David Eric by his side "this isn't the time Florian go home" judging by the fact David smelled like a bar bathroom and how he was stumbling on his feet the guy was clearly one very angry drunk

"SCREW YOU TAKAMOTO you RUINED MY LIFE BECAUSE of YOU" David slurred "I got SUSPENDED FROM the TEAM IT'S YOUR FAULT YOURS AND THAT-" Roy didn't give David a chance to finish saying whatever garbage he was going to say about Snow punching him in the jaw knocking him to the ground a tooth fell out of his mouth landing at Roy's feet

Eric looked down at David "the bigger they are-" "His jaw hurt my fist" Roy interrupted

Eric laughed "we should get him inside Mulan's dad can call the cops or worse his dad" Roy nodded walking over kneeling down next to David to pick up the suspended football player when Roy noticed Davids hand twitch around something metallic aimed at Eric

Roy leaped over David without thinking as he felt something sharp pierce his side he heard Ariel and Snow shriek and asphalt as gravity took over Roy thought he heard footsteps before he blacked out

* * *

Roy kept going in and out of consciousness seeing flashes of light what sounded like peoples voices than he went back under was this what dying felt like was Roy dying if he was than JK Rowling was wrong it was not like falling asleep not at all

after a while Roy's eyes slowly opened he was in a hospital bed an iv hooked to his arms Roy looked to see Snow in a hoodie and sweats "hi beautiful" Roy croaked out Snow looked up "Roy" she said hugging him a pain in his side made him yell out Snow stepped back "oh Roy I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch your wound"

"My what" Roy asked feeling his side he winced in pain as his side hurt wherever he placed his hand "two days just before the dance David stabbed you with a knife it ruptured your appendix"

Now Roy remembered

"Is Eric ok" Snow nodded "he and Ariel went to get you clothes from the gift shop your parents are talking to the doctors getting tour discharge papers" Roy nodded reaching out he wrapped Snow's hand in his "are you ok"

Snow shook her head tears falling from her eyes she hugged Roy again this time careful not to touch his wound "I was so scared that you weren't going to make it" Snow cried Roy pat her back whispering sweet nothings into her ear "I'm not going anywhere Snow your stuck with me for as long as you want me"

Snow pulled back looking Roy in the eye before she kissed him on the lips wrapping her arms around his neck Roy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close Roy knew he meant what he said

He loved Snow White and he'd stay with her for as long as she's have a hot head like him

* * *

And that's the story I hope you all liked it

now I could go on about the various disney easter eggs I placed in the story but I'll just focus on one the main characters name

Roy for Roy Disney Co-founder of the disney country and Walts money man without him the house of mouse wouldn't be the mega company it is today

Takamoto for Iwao Takamoto a Japanese American who worked on Disneys biggest hits including Peter Pan 101 Dalmatians Lady and the Tramp SLEEPING BEAUTY Takamoto went to work for Hanna Barbera in the late sixties where he created some of their most iconic characters like Scooby Doo and the rest of mystery inc he also directed the animated Charlottes Web movie

when I was approached about making this story with a main character that had both Chinese and Japanese heritage I saw my chance to pay homage to an animation legend

thanks for reading and welcome to the new decade

**Until we meet again**


End file.
